1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automated cat litter box and, more particularly, to a conventional covered litter box pan having all of its self-scooping components comprised at one end on a cleaning carriage assembly that retrieves clumped litter.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is important to routinely clean litter boxes so that cat's don't track clumped waste throughout the home and malicious odors caused by waste don't spread. The number and the variety of automated litter box designs on the market suggest that cleaning the box is a dreaded chore to even the most avid cat enthusiast. These litter boxes typically comprise a means for separating the waste clumps from the litter granules so that little maintenance is required to keep the box clean. A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
Of considerable relevance is the animal waste disposal system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,595 to Atrcravi, which comprises a drive mechanism that collects waste in a scoop and moves it to a container attached to a removable drawer having two handles so that it can be easily discarded. The device taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,954 to Bogaerts comprises a comb mounted to a movable carriage that pushes waste to a receiving container having a cover lid. The waste container can also be taken off for emptying.
The self-cleaning litter box taught in U.S. Application No. 2003/0217700 to Northrop et al. comprises rake tines that push clumps upward along an inclined ramp to a waste box having an open lid to receive the clumps. The waste, box is fitted with a removable tray and a disposable liner so that the container can be emptied easily.
The disposal system taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,388 to McDaniel comprises a rigid scoop extending across the width of the pan that travels along a set of parallel tracks extending along the sidewalls to move clumped waste to a receptacle in the form of a trash bag.
The improved automated self-cleaning litter box disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,082,302 to Thaler et al. and 5,477,812 to Waters both comprise an open disposal receptacle at the discharge end of the litter chamber. The self-cleaning cat box taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,620 comprises a storage compartment having a scraper that prevents the waste from leaving the area.
The litter box and pivotal sifting device taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,137 to Rood et al. comprises a sifting device disposed beneath a layer of litter that pivotally moves up through the litter to deliver the waste to a disposal site.
The litter boxes disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,494,165 to Asbury and 5,272,999 to Nussle both comprise a sifting screen that divides the litter box into different compartments. The boxes must be tilted for the clumps to be separated from the litter and stored in one of the compartments.
The self cleaning pet litter boxes disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,348 to Bédard, U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,661 to Emery, U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,119 to Nissim et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,066 to Reitz and U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,797 all comprise a litter container, a raking mechanism and a motor. A distinguishing feature to these inventions is that the motors rotate the litter containers so that the rake can separate the clumps.
While some of the features may be incorporated into this invention in combination, other elements are different enough as to make the combination distinguished over the prior art. More specifically, the present invention eliminates the bulky and the inconvenient designs common to many automated litter boxes. The raking, the motor and the receptacle components disclosed in the prior art are all positioned in various locations of the box; they limit the litter space available to the cat. In the present invention, the waste is scooped and retrieved to a waste container. The waste container, the rotatable grate and the motor mechanism are all contained on a carriage positioned within and on one end of a conventional rectangular litter pan. The waste container is later removed by users. These features make this litter a convenient and a cost efficient one for consumers.
Consequently, a need has been long felt for providing an improved automated litter box and a system for cleaning the same that requires little to no maintenance, but at the same time, one having a carriage assembly that is neither complex, space consuming nor expensive.